The Price of War
by somedaydreamer
Summary: Six months have passed since the war's end. Many have suffered, many have triumphed. But is it really over? OOTP spoilers (for the few left out there who haven't read it). HG, RH. Please R&R!
1. Getting On

Obviously, I don't own Harry—if I did, I wouldn't be here. Anyway…I like to give credit to all the characters & most places to JK Rowling (the Queen of Potterdom). Also….I am a big fan of Haley J. The Bat's story "Lost Moment" and have therefore used it for some _minor_ background. It's a good tidbit, Haley J. has others, I suggest you go read them all.  Anyone who feels I've erred in canon (eg. history, spelling, etc), feel free to let me know.  Please review, anyway. I'd like to know if this is being read, even if it's not liked. 2 jobs takes up most my time, so I hope to update at least every other week.  Thanks & enjoy!

********************************

********************************

The final battle seemed to wage on for ages. Civilizations rose & fell; babies born grew old & died—all within the timeframe of this war. True enough, in some ways—the war had taken many lives & neither the wizarding world nor the Muggle one would be the same. But, in the end, Voldemort's new reign had only lasted 3 years—so short, yet so long.

Harry's ultimate defeat of Voldemort cost more than all the galleons Gringotts held & nowhere was it more evident that at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. There was no Slytherin house, Defense Against the Dark Arts was the most popular class (due to students desire to prepare for the uncertain future & the fact that Remus Lupin had been reinstated to the position of Professor), curriculum centered on educating students to live in the "new" world. No teacher was blind to the fact that, though Voldemort was destroyed, the Dark Arts were still a threat by his remaining supporters. Whispers of a new Dark Lord rising filled hallways, classrooms & dormitories….though only 6 months had passed since Voldemort's destruction. The biggest change was the new headmistress, Minerva McGonagal. Dumbledore handed her the school at the end of last term & quietly retired to a cottage coincidently close to the Burrow. 

The world had changed. But, as with all changes, many things remained the same. Hagrid still believed all creatures were misunderstood & safe enough to present for study or keep for a pet. House elves remained to live out their humble existence in servitude—much to Hermione Granger's disappointment. Nearly Headless Nick still roamed the halls bemoaning his nearly headless state and Snape was still there. To the displeasure of those on the outskirts of the war, and there were many, he was unchanged. It was incomprehensible that Dumbledore allowed him to stay on after all that had happened but the staff knew better & if they didn't know the details, they trusted Dumbledore & McGonagal that Severus Snape was not a threat. Only one student, however, knew the facts. Ginny Weasley had finally come to see Snape in a much different light. All her friends thought she was crazy when she stood up to him in class—for he still harbored ill-will to all houses, save his own (though it was defunct). Perhaps he also sought the youngest Weasley out, just as he had Harry Potter because she _was_ the only one who knew of his part in the war.

Snape spied, risked his life & saved many others. In Ginny's eyes, at least, he had redeemed many of his harsh acts in years past. She knew Ron, Harry & Hermione agreed—though Ron would always hold a grudge because he was just that way & Harry…well, Ginny believed she understood his feelings more than the others. Snape had reluctantly taken up training Harry on Occlumency in the years after Voldemort's return & Harry learned much of Snape's own past during those sessions. James Potter's resentment of Snape was justifiable once, but no more. Snape was to be pitied, but also respected. Harry owed him a debt of gratitude, just as Snape owed Harry his life—possibly a fact that made Snape even more disagreeable. Hermione was all for forgive & forget. He was completely redeemed in her eyes, despite is continuing surliness. She sent him owls with small gifts & cards on a regular basis. Ginny could only imagine the ways in which Snape disposed of this fan mail.

It was lonelier now at Hogwarts for Ginny. She visited Hagrid & Professor Lupin often and she was close to the girls in her dorm. But so much of her time had been spent with Ron & his friends in the last 2 years that she felt a bit disconnected to her own class. The 4 girls she shared a room with were all so different than her. They had not been physically, emotionally or even economically touched by the evil times that befell their world. They saw a romance & glory in the war that just wasn't there. Ginny could have told them—told them all how dark the days got, how exhausting & hopeless it felt. The pain of seeing friends & their families injured or killed, or even driven mad, by a Death Eater. Facing Voldemort by Harry's side & almost succumbing to a Dementor's kiss. 

Yes. It all made for a terribly exciting & romantic story…if it hadn't been real & if she hadn't witnessed it firsthand. Her friends could never know her part in it all. They'd ply her with questions, mostly about Harry. Terribly inappropriate ones at that. And Merlin help Ron & Hermione if Rita brought up their budding romance in one of her gossip columns. Rita wrote a glorious & triumphant tale of Harry's escapades, leaving many relevant facts out. She had confessed to being an Animagi & was on probation. She was also recruited to use her column to communicate messages between members of the Order. Hermione had a near aneurism when she found out. 

Many were left believing Harry single-handedly defeated Voldemort, 1 to nothing—with no detrimental effects. The Quibbler, however, published the only true account of the rise & fall of the Dark Lord, even going so far as to put Voldemort's name in print.

Things changed, things stayed the same. Two months had passed when Hogwarts opened again for Ginny's final year. She was lonely, but happy. Content & restless. Satisfied & worried. She had the worries of her brother combined with the overwhelming realization that she loved Harry Potter. No school-girl crush could compare. It was simple & true, whether or not he'd have her, Harry was the love of her life. He sent her off with just a look & a kindness that gave her hope. He'd been through so much, gave so much of himself, but now, maybe he'd finally let himself be normal. Well, as normal as any wizard or witch could be.

Two weeks until Christmas. Two weeks until she saw Harry again. And, maybe when she returned to school Ginny would have a boyfriend. She rolled her eyes at the thought & felt guilt for thinking about happiness when so much had gone wrong. What right did she have to be happy when her own brother was paying the ultimate price?


	2. Thoughts

Harry ascended to street level, stifling a yawn and trying to stretch in the confined space of the phone booth. He hated taking this way home, but as apparition was indefinitely banned & the Floo Network shut down, he had no other way. He longed for his Firebolt…any broomstick for that matter. But, alas, those too were regulated by the Department of Magical Transportation. Harry gave a slight grin as he recalled Mr. Weasley's overjoyed enthusiasm to use this time as an excuse to delve even further into the workings of Muggles' everyday world. For Harry, traveling like a Muggle had never before seemed to be so tedious, but listening to Mr. Weasley's daily adventures on the Underground made it easier to bear. 

The streets were busy, holiday shopping. Harry had missed another sunset & was beginning to have doubts the sun had ever reappeared after that day…the day it rained…the day Vol---. Harry shook his head. No time to dwell. He had to get home to the Burrow. He smiled again thinking of the Burrow as home. One of the only decent things to have happened in these last few years was being able to tell the Dursley's to bugger off and moving in with the Weasley's. Course, by then, the only children left there were Ron & Ginny. Fred & George's joke shop was amazingly successful & allowed them the ability to live in Diagon Alley. 

"People need laughter now more than ever." said Fred, when Mrs. Weasley scolded them that it was inappropriate to sell exploding wands or Sniggering Gumdrops—which reduced the victim to an uncontrollable fit of the giggles at the most unsuitable moments—when there was a war going on. "And we only provide what people need, Mum. We do an honest business & besides, it's a good front for the Order." George explained. "Can't go back to Grimmwald Place, no can we?"

War. Looking at the Muggles rushing to finish their Christmas shopping, Harry felt a twinge of anger. He'd had enough lessons to know life was most certainly not fair, but seeing these people living their lives as if nothing was wrong really pissed him off. What right did they have to go on living their peaceful, utterly clueless little lives when people were dying? Why did they get to exist in ignorance as they entire wizarding world fought for power?

Harry sighed as he walked toward the Underground. He was tired of questions with no answers. He supposed things could have ended worse, but with Ron ill, Hermione pulling double time with training & searching for Ron's cure, & Ginny…well, Ginny was fine. Safe & sound, only a few bruises & a slight concussion, though Harry though she suffered more than she let on. It could have been worse. He'd just keep saying that over & over.

Turning his thoughts away from Voldemort seemed to be getting easier, especially when he was alone; and the one person his thoughts always turned to was Ginny. They had spent a lot of time together over the summer. Worrying about Ron, recovering from their own injuries, & recuperating from the memories of that final day. Ginny was there, the only other soul. She was a victim of Voldemort's final ploy for power & Harry was ever thankful she hadn't ended up locked away at St. Mungo's like the Longbottoms. Ever since she brought to his attention, back in 5th year, the fact she'd been possessed by a young Voldemort he felt a bond grow. She told him she'd wait for him & he believed her. He just hoped he didn't keep her waiting long.

********************************

********************************

"Hallo, Harry dear. Supper's almost ready. Arthur's going to be late so it'll just be you & me."

"Where's Ron?"  
Mrs. Weasley sighed, "He's tired today. He was practicing the spells you & Hermione brought home & wore himself out."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley. We should have thought of that."

"Nonsense. You & Hermione helping him train to become an Auror is the only thing that keeps him going some days. That & his young lady's daily owl."

Harry smiled. Mrs. Weasley, who once felt Hermione belonged to Harry, now simply adored her. But his heart felt heavy. For 7 years Ron had stood by Harry. They'd argued, gone weeks without speaking & fought bitterly last Christmas when Harry tried to keep Ron & Hermione at the Burrow while he went off to find Voldemort. Through it all Ron had never failed him & Harry couldn't help but feel that Ron had been poorly repaid.

********************************

********************************

_Finals were cancelled again due to Voldemort & the mass exodus of Slytherin House. During a quiet celebration of Gryffindor's House Cup win, Ron had snuck down to the kitchen before the __Midnight__ Feast for some butterbeer. He was shocked to find all the House-elves sleeping. He thought maybe he'd stumbled in on the one time they rested. But something was wrong. Someone was standing over the bubbling pots the elves used for dinner. Pale blonde hair covered the man's face, but was instantly recognizable to Ron._

_"What are _**you** _doing here?" Ron exclaimed. Lucius Malfoy spun around obviously startled & Ron's heart seemed to suddenly beat in triple time. _

_"Aren't you going to be late for the feast, boy?" Malfoy said with a grimace.  Ron turned to run._

_"Cruciato!"_

_Pain. None like he'd ever known filled his being. He struggled in his mind. Think, he told himself between screams of agony. He knew Harry had lectured on this topic over & over. Ron focused on one thing---Hermione. The pain lessened a fraction. He saw her hair, her eyes, he saw her smile. The pain weakened more. Then he saw her in front of him and the pain was gone. Malfoy had stopped pointing his wand at Ron & was now looking at a vague outline of a girl standing at his side. The distraction was enough._

_"Expelliarmus!"_

_Malfoy was thrown back and as his wand went one way a jar Ron hadn't noticed propelled toward him. Jumping back before he could be hit, Ron stumbled back. The glass shattered & instantly a black cloud plumed. Ron didn't stop to think._

_"Contineorum," He coughed and a bubble appeared & encased most of the smoke. Leaving all the House-elves untouched. An elf caught Ron's eye & he aimed his wand, "Ennervate." The coughing was worse now & he found it difficult to focus, but it worked. Dobby opened his eyes & in a moment was scrambling toward Ron—eye's warily on the cloud hovering nearby.  
"Dumbledore." Ron gasped. He was feeling numb & drowsy. "Get Dumbledore."_

_Then all went black._

_The potion was found to be a transmuted form of the Draught of Sleeping Death. Ingested, the victim would become paralyzed in a coma, but would be fully conscious of the slow deterioration of their bodies. The Ministry extensively tested Ron & even sent some minor samples found on a bit of the broken jar to Muggle scientists looking for answers of any kind.  Ron had foiled Lucius Malfoy's plan of poisoning the school, using the house-elves as scapegoats. Ron had only inhaled the potion's fumes, thereby avoiding the full & immediate effects. However, the concoction still worked quickly & by the time Snape arrived in the infirmary, Ron was completely unresponsive & writhing in agony. Snape administered a Halting draught, normally used with other potions to allow them to work slowly & remain in the system longer. He used it undiluted & the results were immediate. The pain eased, Ron awakened……but it was still too late._

_Weakened by the potion's onslaught, Ron remained in the hospital for months. Snape worked all summer on modifying the Halting draught to make it stronger, but there was nothing more to be done. Snape was able to delay the poison's effects, but was unable to stop them completely, much less reverse them. Ron's body was at the mercy of a malady similar to the nervous system diseases Muggles suffered from._

_The instant Ron was able to describe his encounter; a search for Lucius began, but turned up nothing. Draco, as well as other Death Eaters, were of no help. Even those who were either under the influence of Veritus Serum or the Imperius Curse had no information. Draco, of course, refused the serum & fended off the curse._

_St.__ Mungo's wizards were able to assist in Ron's rehabilitation, but no more than that.__ They predicted the steady loss of feeling & motor functions until the true effects of the potion reached his heart & lungs. Instead of lasting days, as would have happened on ingesting the liquid, it would take Ron months, possibly years before he finally succumbed. And died._

********************************

********************************


	3. Christmas

"Happy Christmas!" Hermione's voice rang throughout the house. Ginny & Mrs. Weasley ran to assist her as Hermione struggled in with at least half a dozen bags.

"Moving in are you?" Grinned Ginny. Hermione laughed. 

"Not likely. Mum & Dad were hesitant enough to let me come here for Christmas." She lifted her bags & nodded to the ones in Ginny's arms. "These are full of gifts and…."  
"Books, of course." Ron finished. He was standing at the kitchen table. He had wanted to run & help his girlfriend, but as with many other regular activities, he could only wait for her to come to him.

A brief sadness appeared in Hermione's eyes. A look only Mrs. Weasley saw & understood. But Hermione put on a smile & ran to hug the young man she loved.

"Come, Ginny. Let's let them catch up."  
"Give it up, Mum. They wanna snog. It's probably been, what a day since you've seen each other?" The two Weasley women left the room & Hermione helped Ron to the sofa.  
"How are you today?" she asked.

"Getting worse. Magic's not working; I can't feel my toes on the left anymore." Hermione blanched. "Said we'd be honest, right? I'm no weaker, really, but I can tell the wizards at St Mungo's are stumped."  
"I'll find a cure."  
Ron kissed Hermione tenderly, then blushed & looked around. 

"Still so weird doing that in my own home." he said. Hermione didn't reply. She just pulled him close & kissed him again. 

She would find a cure.  
  


********************************

********************************

The Weasley boys had arrived later that same night, Ron had excused himself just moments before to go to bed. It was still rather early & seemed to throw a damper on the evening. Hermione & Harry had decided to go work on their Auror lessons before bed as well and the rest of the family was left to itself. 

"He doesn't look good, Dad." Bill said quietly. 

"No, he doesn't, I'll admit. But he's in wonderful spirits. I don't think the realization has truly hit him as to how serious the situation is."

"It's that dear Hermione. She keeps him happy & is working so hard. I'm getting worried about her, too."

"Mione's strong, Mum." Chimed in Ginny, though she was doing her best not to listen. Ron was fully aware of the severity of his condition. He had, in fact, begun making out a will. He had sworn Ginny, Harry & Hermione not to let his parents know. They still had some hope & although Ron himself wasn't going to just give in, he felt it necessary to prepare those he loved. In her heart, Ginny knew her parents were in denial. They were around him every day & small changes went unnoticed, whereas Ron's siblings & friends saw him with the perspective of absence. Ginny had a minor shock when she arrived home from school. She'd had no idea that Ron could actually be worse than when she had left in September. He'd still been at St. Mungos—trying to walk again. He had told her he'd be running by Christmas & she knew it was just a front, but she still half-expected to see the lively brother she remembered from last holiday.

********************************

********************************

"Harry, I have a gift for you. It's not much & I wish I had more, but I think it'll help, a little." Dumbledore handed Harry a small bottle. It was full of crystal clear liquid that shimmered in the candlelight. "I was going to gift it to Minerva, but she wouldn't accept & told me to give it to you." Harry, bewildered, just gazed at his friend. 

"It's a great responsibility, Harry, to live so long. However, it's a greater responsibility to make a life-extending potion." Dawning realization lit up Harry's face. Renewed hope filled him.

"This'll cure Ron!"

"No, Harry. I'm afraid it won't. As soon as I learned of Ron's illness, I consulted physicians & wizards who are a bit wiser in those matters than I. A small amount was administered to young Mr. Weasley shortly after Voldemort's defeat. It sped up his recovery, but did not reverse any damage that had been done. It'll help slow the process, but it won't cure him. As it is, with Severus' help he could last for another year or so before growing worse. With this, well, it may give Hermione a decade to find a real cure."

Just as quickly as Harry's hopes rose, they fell.

"He can't die, Professor."

"He can & he will, Harry. We all will—in time." He finished with a small wink. "Ron is more prepared than all of you. Remember what I told you, when my friend Nicholas & I decided to destroy the stone?"

"To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure."

"And it's true. Ron has time & is getting organized, is he not? He's loved & for the most part, he is happy. Be grateful for what you have & try not to dwell too much on things you can't control."

Harry carefully put the small bottle in his pocket. He knew Dumbledore was right, but it didn't make it any easier.

********************************

********************************

Christmas morning dawned bright & clear. The snow sparkled & the world looked new. Ron stood at his bedroom window with his hand clenched in a fist. He believed this could be the last Christmas he had—he'd actually been ready & quite accepting of that. Looking at his hand now realized he hadn't been as prepared as he thought. 

Harry had given him the bottle last night when they were alone. Ron asked Harry not to tell Hermione yet, as he didn't want to raise her hopes. She'd been studying so hard & working so diligently. Mum viewed her as a saint these days. He smiled. She was amazing.

He didn't want to die. Yet he saw the good that came out of his encounter with Lucius Malfoy. He thought of what could have been & was comforted by the hundreds of lives saved. The loss of his own life was a small sacrifice, he knew—but it would be devastating for his mother, for Hermione, & he know, significantly, for Harry. 

Harry had never gotten over Sirius' death. The fact he was spending so much time with Dumbledore attested to the fact that harry felt cheated out of at least a good-by with Sirius. This conclusion, of course, was pointed out to Ron by the ever-observant Hermione. But Ron had started to recognize the same thing. Harry's willingness to teach Ron all he'd learned in Auror training, all the time Harry spent with Ron when he was home….seemed much easier to be the one going as opposed to the one staying. 

He put the bottle in a Chudley Cannons tin from his cluttered shelf. Spending years in his current state hardly appealed to Ron. He wanted to basically just get on with it. He would be unable to convince Hermione to stop her searching, but he could cut short the time she wasted & let her get on with her life. He refused to hope anymore. Hoping only led to more disappointment. Better to accept his lot & go bravely than cling to a world no longer meant for him. 

He wouldn't tell Harry, no one would know. He wouldn't prolong his life. He put the box under his bed & walked to the door. Sounds of the home's occupants filtered their way upstairs. Taking a deep breath, Ron braced himself for the long day & the finality of his decision.

"All good?" Harry asked anxiously as soon as Ron appeared in the kitchen.

"All good." Ron replied with his characteristic lopsided grin.

"Morning dear." Mrs. Weasley kissed Ron then turned. "FRED & GEORGE WEASLEY! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT! TODAY IS NO DAY TO PUT FIZZING WHIZBEES IN THE EGGNOG!!"

The others laughed. Christmas in the Burrow had begun.

********************************

********************************

"Ate too much….."

"Going to burst…." Fred & George stretched out on the sofa. The family had a long day of celebrating & with dishes done, presents unwrapped & every last treacle tart eaten, they all settled in a good comfy spot to digest. Ron, Hermione, Ginny & Harry had left to escort Dumbledore back to his cottage, along with his guest, Hagrid. Hagrid had arrived with Fang in tow, causing general mayhem & a few puddles that needed cleaning up. But the home had been full to its brim with merriment & Hagrid----as well as Fang----were invited back soon.

The group didn't linger long at Dumbledore's, but Harry & Ginny left Hermione & Ron behind, at Ron's request. Ginny knew they'd be a while & was grateful for time alone with Harry. They hadn't had a minute to themselves yet to really talk. Unfortunately, Harry's mind seemed to be elsewhere so Ginny, content to just be with him, gazed at the diamond-bright stars. Thinking of the beauty of the day & the sorrow they all had hidden in their hearts, she was barley aware of her sigh. Therefore, she was startled when Harry took her hand. She looked at him, to her hand & then back to those green eyes.

"Okay?"

She nodded, words were utterly lost & she thought a fainting might be coming on.

"I've missed you." Harry spoke so softly, Ginny was convinced she'd lost her mind & had started making up voices in her head.

"I've been trying to get you alone for the last 3 days." He continued.

"I know."

"You do?"

"I mean, I've been busy, _it's_ been busy....all of us…" She was flustered and he laughed.

"I know." he said. She squeezed his hand & leaned on his arm. 

"I've missed you. School isn't as interesting anymore. I'm quite ready to be done with it."

"Have you decided what you'll do?"  
"Auror training, of course," She said, head held high. "Though Mum insists there is no need."

A brief shadow passed over Harry's face. "But there _is_ a need, isn't there, Harry?"

He looked down at her. No longer was she just Ron's baby sister, no longer could he pretend—nor did he want to—that she was only a friend. He loved her and that frightened him.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Dumbledore believes the real fight will never be over. I guess he's right. Someone will always want more power than what's good for them."  
"Who?" she had an idea, but hoped to be wrong.

"Lucius Malfoy. Ever since he & Ron……he disappeared that day. Aurors have had no luck, even the Order's spies have turned up nothing. But he's the only one it could be."

"Not the only one, Harry. There's Draco."

He nodded, "I've thought of that, too. But I just can't believe he'd be stupid enough to try anything. He's not strong enough."  
"Maybe not yet, but defeat the father & the son may rise to take his place."

Harry paused & then said dejectedly, "I just don't see ever having a quiet life."

Ginny stopped & stood in directly in front of Harry. "It may not be quiet, Harry Potter, but it will be good. You are not alone."

He gazed at her with such a look she felt weak. Her brain screamed "KISS HIM!" and apparently, he heard it to. He cupped her cheek in his hand & smiled.

"I really have missed you."  
"Same here."

Softly, he kissed her & the world went spinning. When it was over, Ginny finally felt like she was home at last.

They continued their walk to the Burrow in silence. The lights made the ramshackle house look cozy & inviting. Ginny sighed again, unable, however, to suppress a huge grin. Holding up her hand in Harry's she said, "So, what do you think my brothers'll have to say?"

Harry stopped dead in his tracks & groaned. Ginny giggled.


End file.
